Ugh, Sure
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: Movie Night! Margaret and Eileen decide to hangout with Mordecai and Rigby for the boys day off. Rigby's true feelings for Eileen are revealed when they spend an unexpected night together... Rated M for explicit language and a future sex scene. One-Shot story split into two chapters between Rigby and Eileen! (A BIT of Mordaret in this, but not as explicit as the Rigleen sections)
1. Chapter 1: Movie Night

**Alright guys, multi-chapter stories are too hard to be dedicated to, especially when life is calling for you to be outside a lot... Oh and school too. Anyways, this is going to be a one-shot story about one of my Fav shows back when I was in elementary, more specifically about a couple that I find cuuuute. One-shot split into two chapters and will feature Rigby and Eileen, but this is set before the Rigleen couple was considered Canon (official) and that means Eileen's hopeless crush on Rigby is still apparent and Rigby's stubbornness to Eileen's feelings for him is apparent as well. Just think of this story that takes place sometime after the camping trip episode. Enjoy! (Yes, Lemon will be in the second chapter)**

* * *

 ***Afternoon, At the House***

"Dude wake your lazy ass up!" Mordecai yelled, specifically at his lazy racoon friend, Rigby. The Blue Jay threw a tennis ball at the sack of clothes Rigby was

sleeping under.

"Ughhhhhh... Whyyyyyy..." Rigby rose from the pile of clothes, with a zombie like groan.

"Dude, Margaret and _Eileen_..." Mordecai stressed out Eileen's name specifically to Rigby. The Racoon's eyes opened, now fully awake. "Their coming over today to chill and watch some movies, which is in 10 MINUTES! And your lazy ass hasn't even decided to get up!"

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" Rigby asked.

"Oh my..." Mordecai palmed his forehead "Dude, you said you were gonna get up before I left you, which was 3 hours ago!" Mordecai replied.

"...Oh yeah. Heh heh, my bad... Wait, where did you even go during the 3 hours you left me?" Rigby said as he stretched his body, yawning in the process.

"I went to the Coffee shop, cause I was in the mood for Coffee."

"And you stayed there for 3 hours? You must've had a blast looking at Margaret huh? With all those hours spent-" Rigby was interrupted by the familiar punch he received from Mordecai "OWWW!" Rigby yelled as he rubbed the affected spot.

"I spent the rest of my hours mowing the lawn by the way, not staring at her."

"Uh huh, _niiiice_." Rigby said slyly, clicking his tongue.

Mordecai sighed, "Just get ready dude, at least look presentable, you have..." Mordecai checked his phone, 5:50 P.M. "5 Minutes. Get ready quick, okay?"

As Mordecai left for the exit, Rigby stopped him, "Hold up. When did we invite Margaret and that Nerd to the house anyways? And is it even cool with Benson if they stay here?"

"We discussed it yesterday with them, Benson decided to reward us with the hard work we've been doing lately, so I decided we take it with advantage and invite the girls over. And besides, the house isn't going to be crowded at all, except for Pops, but who cares, most of the time he's chasing butterflies or doing other weird stuff that makes him happy... probably making paper figures or something." Mordecai said.

' _Hm, still doesn't explain why we had to invite Eileen over... I mean, that Nerd_.' Rigby thought to himself.

Mordecai walked to the exit of the room and looked back at Rigby, and somehow knew what Rigby was thinking about "Oh and dude, you should totally make a move on Eileen, she's been hot for you."

"SHUT UP!" Rigby said and heard Mordecai snickering. ' _LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO TRY ANYTHING WITH THAT NERD HELL NO_!' Rigby thought as he proceeded to get ready.

The more he thought about Eileen, the more he pondered on her positive features, whispering to himself "Jeez, Mordecai thinking... That I would really like to do anything with Eileen. I mean sure, her hair kinda looks cool, she plays video games and..." Rigby stopped, coming over a certain feature of Eileen that he could describe for a while "And... _Her Eyes_..." He looked outside the room window and saw a Red Robin in a light yellow t-shirt and light blue jeans. Shortly after spotting the Robin his eyes landed on the Mole, she was wearing the same red hoodie she wore at the camping trip a couple months ago, and grey sweats. She was walking towards the entrance of the house, his eyes fixed to the Mole as he stared at the pair. Rigby pulled his eyes away from staring at Eileen and tried to convince himself that he did not like her "RIGBY, SHE IS A NERD AND SHE IS SUPER WEIRD! STOP!" Rigby smacked himself for his words to stick to him. After disciplining himself, he proceeded to walk downstairs, but stopped on the last row of stairs as he noticed a familiar face at the door.

A knock was heard on the front door, Margaret and Eileen were here.

"H-Hi Margaret..." Mordecai stuttered, greeting the Red Robin.

"Hey Mordecai!" Margaret gave the Blue Jay a quick hug.

Mordecai returned the hug and pulled back after a while, feeling nice.

"Hi Mordecai!" Eileen greeted the tall Blue Jay.

"Hi Eileen." Mordecai lifted the mole up and gave her a quick hug, then set her down on her feet.

"Wait... Where's Rigby?" Eileen asked.

"Oh don't worry, he's coming down soon, he woke up a little late, that's why." Mordecai said.

"Has he been gaming all night?"

"How'd you know? He's been on a game for 7 hours straight and slept at 4 AM last night."

"Hm, sounds a lot like Rigby doesn't it?"

"You have no idea... Oh I forgot, come in come in, make yourself comfortable, I'll get the movies ready, you guys can sit down on those couches if you want to." Mordecai pointed at the couches he and Rigby sat on while going on their gaming marathons. However, Mordecai cleaned the couches thoroughly, making sure no evidence of food spills were seen on that couch. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get the Popcorn and the pop I prepared for Movie night, stay right here for a second." Mordecai dashed to the Kitchen.

"Mordecai is such a good host, don't you agree Eileen?" Margaret asked.

"He really is." Eileen replied. "I'm just wondering where Rigby is, he and his furiness."

"Uhm... Is that even a word?"

"Maybe? I don't know, just trying to expand possible vocabulary." Eileen smiled at Margaret and they both shared a laugh.

Rigby was still peeking from the corner of the last row of the stairs, specifically at Eileen ' _UGH. You don't like her at all Rigby, just go say "hi" and go help Mordecai with his stuf_ f.' Rigby thought to himself.

Rigby proceeded to the living room and was greeted quickly by Eileen.

"Oh!" Eileen gasped, surprised by the sudden view of Rigby, sending heat to her cheeks "H-Hi-Hey Rigby!" Eileen said dreamily.

Rigby rolled his eyes, noticing Eileen's blush, but ignored it and sighed "Hi Margaret..."

Eileen rubbed her arm nervously and froze with her mouth open when Rigby landed his eyes directly at her eyes, ' _EYE CONTACT. Curse your cuteness Rigby!'._

Rigby noticed the Mole and greeted her "Hey Eileen..." Rigby replied, with Monotone.

' _Eileen he said HI to you! SAY SOMETHING!'._ Eileen gulped and returned his greeting with a awkward wave back.

"If you ladies don't mind, I'm gonna help Mordecai with some stuff, be right back." Rigby said, proceeding to the Kitchen where Mordecai was gathering the food to eat on Movie Night.

Margaret stared at Eileen and whispered " _Come on Eileen! That was so weak!"_

" _Sorry! Rigby's just so... Ughhh!"_ Eileen sat on a one-seater couch and stressed herself about Rigby. "This is so hopeless... But I'll keep trying to get him." Eileen positively said.

"Ah that's my girl! You get that Racoon Eileen, and when you do... Make sure you wrap yourself with his tail." Margaret suggested.

"W-wait what? Why?" Eileen said, confused.

"Think of it as symbolism, think about it. If he wraps his tail around you, you're his, and the only one for him... Think of it like that okay?"

Eileen sighed, "If that even happens... But if it does, I'll do that. Thanks Margaret."

"Awww no problem Eileen!" Margaret picked Eileen up and hugged her.

 ***The Kitchen***

"Hey Mordecai, need help?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah dude, just get the cups and-" Mordecai dropped the huge bowl for the Popcorn but quickly saved it from hitting the ground "Close one huh? Like I was saying, get the cups and some Pop for all of us, I got the juice and the Popcorn."

"Okay." Rigby replied.

Mordecai filled the bowl with Popcorn, party size for sure, and grabbed the grape juice from the fridge. "Alright Rigby, I'm gonna pick the movies out now." Mordecai proceeded to the living room but was quickly stopped by Rigby.

"Hang on Mordecai..." Rigby said.

"What's up?"

"You should totally ' _Bed her down_ ' after Movie night... Ya know?" Rigby air thrusted. "Go in for ' _The kill_ '." Rigby snickered and grinned.

"Dude." Mordecai lowered his tone, aware of the ladies in the living room "I would punch the living shit out of you if I wasn't carrying this. Now is NOT the time to be an immature prick... Okay Rigby? Gosh..." Mordecai said through gritted teeth. He returned to his normal tone "Alright, just hurry up with those Cups and the pop, we're waiting for you in the living room." Mordecai left the kitchen.

"Hm Hm, since when is Mordecai so emotional." Rigby said quietly as he grabbed the stack of plastic cups, while also carrying some Pop with him to the living room.

 ***At the Living Room***

Mordecai was rummaging through Disc covers, trying to find a movie to play "Okay guys, we have lots of choices for movie night-" Mordecai was interrupted by Rigby.

"It's not even night dude, it's like 6:05 or something"

Mordecai narrowed his eyes at Rigby to shut up.

"Like I was saying, we got lots of choices for today's movie, Action, Sci-Fi, Horror, Romance, and all that stuff." Mordecai held up Various CD's to his friends.

"Ouuu, let's watch something scary! I haven't had a good scare in a while." Margaret said.

"I think it would be better if we watched a horror movie later, when it's pitch black outside, atmosphere is not exactly right yet." Mordecai replied.

"Yeah that's true." Eileen added.

It took some seconds to convince Margaret, but eventually she agreed "Okay okay, but we better watch something scary later."

"Yup, don't worry about it! Besides, we wouldn't want to scare Rigby too early, now would we?" Mordecai said, laughing at Rigby.

"STOP TALKING! I'm not scared at all, if it's anything, I'm the one that things should be afraid of, I'm a killer!" Rigby showed off his weak punches and shitty fighting technique "See?! They don't wanna mess with THIS!" Rigby pointed at himself proudly.

Eileen couldn't help but giggle at Rigby's acting, Rigby noticed.

' _Even her laugh is cute... How could a nerd be so... Ugh, just ignore her_.'. "Hey Nerd!" Rigby pointed at Eileen, "Stop laughing! It's true, even ask Mordecai about my fighting skills!"

"He can't even handle a punch cause he squirms right after, but I guess that takes _some_ skill..." Mordecai laughed and so did Margaret.

Eileen only managed to giggle at Rigby, 'I don't wanna make fun of Rigby, too dreamy to make fun of...' Eileen thought as she kept her stare on Rigby.

Rigby glared at Mordecai, "Whatever..." Rigby sat back down on a chair he brought along with him, since there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit at.

Mordecai finally stopped laughing "Oh man, we should watch a comedy movie."

"Can't be bad." Eileen said

"Let's hope it's _actually_ funny though." Margaret added.

"Hmm... _The Fly Movie._ " Mordecai said upon looking at the disc cover "Alright let's find out, shall we?" Mordecai inserted the disc in and the movie started playing.

Mordecai turned off the lights and grabbed a seat beside Margaret on the main couch.

 ***1 Hour and 20 Mins later***

" _Hey dude are you a little fly on my back?"_ The bigger Fly said

 _"I MITE be..."_ The little fly replied, an annoying laugh track soon followed.

 _"That was the stupidest pun I've heard EVER."_

 _"What do you expect? I made it up on the FLY."_ The Little fly replied, a louder laugh track followed but was soon stopped as the movie paused.

"Okay, no... Just no. I'm down to watch something scary now." Mordecai said, annoyed by the cringy pun in the movie.

"That whole movie was sooo cringe!" Margaret said.

"I KNOW RIGHT! Mordecai is trash at picking out movies." Rigby said.

"Well, I personally thought it was pretty funny..." Everyone stared at her, which made her feel awkward. "I mean like, their puns were used nicely and their lines were clever and..." Eileen stopped when Rigby kept staring at her. ' _What is he trying to say by these stares?! Does he have an interest in me?!'_ Eileen mentally squealed but was quickly shot down by Rigby's words.

"Hey you!" Rigby pointed at Eileen. "Yeah you four-eyes! Why the hell are you so weird?" Rigby asked.

The whole room was silent, ' _What the fuck Rigby?_ ' Rigby's conscience was kicking him.

' _What am I doing?'_ Rigby mentally slapped himself for overreacting at Eileen.

Eileen sighed "I don't know..." Eileen looked down and rubbed her arm "Sorry for being weird..." Eileen was saddened, but tried to hide it.

Margaret noticed her best friend's sadness and tried to cheer her up "Rigby! She's not weird, she's probably the coolest girl ever!"

"Rigby dude, cool it will you?" Mordecai asked.

"Sorry Eileen..." Rigby spoke, looking at Eileen, who was staring at the ground with her head down. Rigby felt a weird feeling in his stomach ' _Why do you gotta act like such a dick to her Rigby? Stop putting her down... Fucking Jerk..._ '.

Eileen pretended like she didn't hear Rigby, and continued to stare at the ground until Mordecai inserted a disc that featured an intimidating figure with dual knives. It freaked her out, the figure had glowing red eyes and bloody skin-cracks forming on its shirtless body, but it's face was completely black, leaving Eileen to wonder ' _People have some sick thoughts..._ '. Shortly after Mordecai inserted the disc, The TV screen quickly turned black and made a weird static sound, sounding like a mini explosion, leaving the room almost completely dark, the only light source coming from the Kitchen's lights that weren't turned off.

Eileen was sensitive to sudden actions and sounds, especially if it was scary. She squealed and violently let go of anything she was holding because of the sudden darkening of the living room.

"What the H dude!" Rigby yelled at someone after receiving a plastic cup straight to his face... Luckily it only had SOME juice in it. "Who threw that! I swear Mordecai, if that was you-"

"Sorry Rigby, it was me... It was by accident though! I got scared, sorry." Eileen confessed, waiting for hurtful words to come her way.

' _Are you gonna say some douchebag shit or are you gonna be chill about this?' Rigby's conscience said._

Rigby sighed, "... No big deal, it's okay Eileen, just watch where you throw stuff, you have glasses, so it should help your aim a bit."

' _Hm, not bad Rigby, at least it wasn't full on Douchebag talk, I'm impressed.'_ Rigby's conscience applauded him.

"W-wait your not mad? Ah never mind, thanks Rigby!" Eileen said, going back to her happy attitude, which put a smile on Rigby. Eileen was surprised at Rigby's unusual reaction whenever she did something to piss him off.

Rigby ignored her, and proceeded to the kitchen to grab some tissues to wipe the juice off his face.

 ***The Kitchen, before the Horror movie starts***

"How can I ever stay mad at that nerd... _Eileen_." Rigby said quietly, scared that a certain mole would hear him. Rigby grabbed a couple tissue papers and wiped his face. He crumpled the tissue up and threw it in the trash "I don't understand, why does she go for me... I don't deserve her kindness. So forgiving and true..." Rigby looked at the trash can and compared himself to it.

' _Rigby chill, you're not trash, just treat Eileen with the same respect that she treats you with.'_ Rigby's conscience spoke to him.

"But she's so weird!"

' _And so are you! But she doesn't care, because dude, believe it or not, she appreciates or even LOVES you for being yourself - Your crazy, reckless self. You need to get your stubborn brain out of your ass soon and learn to accept her for who she is!'_ Rigby's conscience really sent a mental punch to his stomach, Rigby felt like he actually got punched and leaned on a chair for support to stand up.

"Fine! I'll accept her..." Rigby stood up and proceeded back to the living room.

 ***The living room, Horror movie about to start***

After a couple seconds of darkness, Margaret spoke "Okay, I'm kinda scared now... And the movie hasn't even started?!" The movie then started by putting pictures of a suspicious group wearing Tank Tops, giving light to the dark living room "Oh never mind, guess it's time to get comfortable." Margaret gestured Mordecai to sit next to her, lightly slapping the couch at where Mordecai would be sitting down. Mordecai took his seat and his cheeks instantly turned a light shade of pink as Margaret rested her head on Mordecai's skinny biceps. "You should really hit the gym Mordecai, I think it would help in those life-threatening situations you've been in." Margaret said.

Mordecai was frozen, his beak was left open and he froze while staring at the Robin resting on his arm. "Yes... I will, hit the gym." Mordecai managed to form words, despite how lovestruck he was by Margaret resting on him.

The living room now being somewhat illuminated, Rigby walked back to his seat and witnessed Margaret's actions " _Bleh._ " Rigby fake vomitted, notifying Eileen which made her giggle. ' _Sweet talk her, show her you appreciate her. Show her, that she's not a pest to you._ ' Rigby's conscience was in play again.

It seemed as if Rigby's conscience would continue to torture him if he hadn't redeemed himself for the way he treated Eileen. ' _STOP TALKING!_ ' Rigby battled with his conscience. ' _Fine, I'll be friendly with that ner-... I meant Eileen._ ' Rigby moved his chair closer to the couch Eileen was sitting on, a couch meant for one person. Rigby desperately wanted to sit on that couch, but couldn't risk being more of a total dick by asking her if she could sit on the chair, after all, she's a visitor, good hosts make visitors feel comfortable and that's what Rigby was doing.

Eileen noticed Rigby moving his chair closer to where she was sitting, she became nervous and her heart beat paced quickly with thoughts running in her mind. ' _Holyshit holyshit, he's sitting beside me!_ ' She mentally squealed, happy and awkward at the same time. Eileen was caught by surprise as Rigby whispered to her.

" _Look how cringy they are together..."_ Rigby whispered, pointing at a dumbfounded Mordecai and a resting Robin on his shoulders. " _Am I right or am I right?!"_ He asked.

Eileen kept her cool and whispered back to Rigby with courage " _That's a rhetorical question, because there's no other choice_ _. But no, their not cringy, their just... What's the word? Cute? I don't know how to describe it, but it's not cringy at all, maybe that's just you."_

Rigby whispered back, not satisfied with Eileen's response " _Hm Hm, I'll stand by my opinion._ "

 ***Night, Horror Movie done***

The friends watched the horror movie. It was 9:40 P.M. when the Movie came to a close. Mordecai was fast asleep, resting his head on the back support of the couch, with Margaret having a comfortable place to sleep among Mordecai's lap.

Rigby and Eileen were still awake, sitting in the same places as when the movie started. Rigby got up, stretched his back, yawned and pointed to a Blue Jay and a Robin sleeping together on the couch "Eileen look."

Eileen looked at Margaret and Mordecai sleeping together on the couch. While looking at how peaceful Margaret was in her sleep, she had to wonder ' _Did she really plan on using Mordecai's laps as a pillow?! Too cute!'_. Eileen smiled at the sight of the birds sleeping.

"UGHHH, TOO CRINGY!" Rigby said.

Eileen let out a giggle and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was sitting on the table. "Aw this popcorn is so tasty!" She said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"I'll show you what's tasty..."

Eileen stopped chewing and stared at Rigby, ' _Ohmygod._ ' Her cheeks flared, she finished chewing the popcorn and her mouth started to water, obviously turned on by Rigby's words.

Rigby looked at Eileen, noticed how erotic he sounded and quickly turned his words to a clean meaning "These awesome..." He thought about what other food was in the kitchen "These awesome... Grapes! Yeah, that's what's really tasty, heh heh..." Rigby spat out bullshit. Eileen was still dumbfounded, still believing Rigby meant it in an erotic way. "Uhh, let me get some for you!" He dashed to the kitchen on all fours.

 ***Back to the Kitchen***

"Your losing yourself Rigby. YOU DON'T LIKE HER. YOU. DON'T. LIKE. HER _."_ Rigby whispered while putting grapes in a bowl.

' _Yes you do_ '. Rigby's conscience returned once again.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled, but no one was in sight.

Rigby panted and sat down on a chair for a couple seconds until Eileen rushed into the kitchen "Rigby are you okay?!"

"Don't worry I'm fine, I'm just..." Nothing came to mind as Rigby thinked on what to say next, he sighed, "I got you some grapes." Rigby stood up and handed Eileen the bowl.

"Aw, it's okay Rigby, I'm not in the mood for fruits right now." Eileen kindly declined the bowl of grapes.

"Okay, I'm gonna go back to the living room, come." Rigby gestured Eileen to walk back with him to the couches.

 ***The Living Room***

The living room was now silent and dimly illuminated. Rigby stared up at Eileen and was in awe of what he was witnessing.

Eileen took her glasses off and cleaned them by wiping the lens with a clean rag she carried around with her. Rigby stared intently at Eileen's Hazel eyes, he loved her colour and his jaw started to drop. Rigby was in a trance, muttering his thoughts out aloud " _Why does she have to be so adorable. Eileen."_ Rigby softly spoke. He didn't catch Eileen's attention, Rigby said her name louder this time "Eileen."

Eileen quickly looked up, now allowing Rigby to have proper eye contact with her. Eileen's vision was blurred, but Rigby enjoyed the few seconds when her glasses weren't on and was put out of his trance when Eileen put her glasses on and started talking.

"So... What do we do now. Margaret and I agreed to stay until 11:00, but since Margaret is in a deep sleep right now..." Eileen glanced at the pair of birds sleeping on the couch. "... Yeah, I wouldn't wanna wake her up. So Rigby."

"Yeah?" Rigby replied.

"What do we do now?"

"Hm, I don't know."

Eileen thought for a second and snapped her fingers "We could go outside and I could point out some constellations. I bet you I'd be able to name every one of them." Eileen smiled, cocky.

"Yeah that would be cool to do... Only if it wasn't raining right now. I don't like getting wet." Rigby walked up to a blind and opened it so Eileen could see the rain outside.

The trickling rain made peaceful sounds with each drop of water that hit the window, definitely a sound worth sleeping to. Eileen noticed the beauty of the natural sounds caused by rain and couldn't help but compliment it "Rain sounds so beautiful." Rigby and Eileen were standing in front of the window, admiring the sound of rain trickles.

Rigby looked at Eileen, Eileen looked back "Hm, you know what dude? It actually does sound peace-"

Rigby was cut off by the sound of thunder and the sudden flash of lightning. Frightened, Rigby shook only a little.

Eileen however, was terribly frightened and as a result of the sudden noise and flash, and by instinct, grabbed on quickly to whatever... or _whoever_ was closest to her, and that was Rigby.

Eileen grabbed Rigby unexpectedly. Rigby lost his balance and was sent down to the floor by Eileen. "EILEEN! WHAT..." Lightning flashed once again, illuminating the room for 2 seconds, Rigby calmed down. Eileen's face was close to Rigby's as she accidentally knocked him down, her scared, innocent breathing made Rigby's heart beat faster. Rigby could only stare at her, losing his voice temporarily. ' _Woah...'_ Rigby took in the features of Eileen's face, it was only a few seconds but Rigby remembered her face clearly. Rigby admired her lightly tanned face, the way her hair covered one side of her face, making her tempting eyes stand out and more attractive than any other girl he has seen. There was just _something_ about Eileen's eyes that seemed to make Rigby melt inside...

Eileen's blush started to redden furiously as she saw Rigby's face close to her's and started to freeze when she noticed she was on top of him. "Oh my god Rigby, I'm so sorry! I got scared! I was just so-" Rigby put his finger between Eileen's lips, cutting her off.

"Shhhh..." Rigby hushed Eileen until she was silent. Rigby whispered " _Okay, I need you to get off me cause... I HATE to admit it, your kind of crushing me right now..."_ Rigby hated the fact that Eileen was naturally stronger and taller than him (only by 1-2 inches), the fact that Eileen could hug Rigby anytime and Rigby would struggle most of the time trying to escape her embrace and the fact Eileen could do more pull-ups than Rigby, made him feel far less superior than Eileen, it was annoying to Rigby for a while, but learned to get over it.

Eileen got off Rigby and he immediately felt better with a sigh of relief "Thanks."

"No problem Rigby."

Rigby desperately wanted to get some rest after watching close to 3 hours of a horror movie, but he didn't know where Eileen would sleep. Rigby wouldn't allow her to sleep on a couch as small as that, he wouldn't feel right by allowing that. Rigby wanted to sleep upstairs in his room, and if he was going up there, so was Eileen...

' _I can't allow her to sleep on a shitty couch... But I also don't want her in my room with me... Or do I?'_ Rigby thought to himself, and quickly looked to break the awkward silence between Eileen and him. "Eileen, I'm going to catch some sleep... You can sleep in my room if you want."

Eileen's eyes widened "S-Seriously?!"

"Shhhhh... There sleeping right now, and yes, seriously."

Eileen couldn't hold her excitement in. Eileen had a chance to sleep with the boy of his dreams and she immediately took it with no hesitation.

Rigby noticed her reaction and couldn't help but smile a little bit when she started to jump up and down a bit. "Eileen... Your super weird, you know that?" Rigby noticed Eileen's dip down in mood but quickly complimented her so she could remain happy "Noooo, not that kind of weird. I mean the cool kind of weird, you know what I'm saying?" Rigby nudged Eileen playfully with his elbow.

Eileen let out a dorky laugh, Rigby found it cute and shortly lead her upstairs to his and Mordecai's room.

 ***Upstairs, Mordecai and Rigby's room***

Rigby switched the lights on. the room was spacious - a nightstand beside a bed, a TV on the TV stand, a file cabinet, a trampoline and a huge pile of clothes littering the trampoline.

"Wooow, your room is very... Umm... Spacious. Lots of space I mean." Eileen said.

"Heh heh, thanks. Umm anyways, I kinda didn't think about where you would be sleeping in here..." Rigby's eyes quickly looked over to Mordecai's bed, ' _Ah he wouldn't mind, would he?'_ Rigby thought. "Eileen, you can sleep on that bed in the corner over there, I'm gonna catch some sleep now." Rigby turned off the lights and the room was dimmed, dark enough so sleep could be comfortable and bright enough so they would know where they were going without bumping into anything (as if there was anything to bump into).

Eileen took off her red hoodie and was now in a pink shirt and grey sweats and fixed her position on Mordecai's bed, ready to catch a some hours of sleep.

Rigby buried himself on his trampoline buried under the pile of clothes and was onto his way of dozing off to sleep until he heard Eileen scream.

"RIGBY!" Eileen yelled, Rigby quickly erupted from the pile of clothes, hopped on all fours and ran to the bed Eileen was sleeping on.

"EILEEN WHAT HAPPENED?" Rigby said, concerned for the Mole's safety, looking around, but seeing nothing of danger.

"Rigby I saw something on the ceiling, I'm scared..."

Rigby flicked the light switch on, but noticed there was nothing on the ceiling except stains from Pop and a lightbulb. Rigby flicked the lights back off and walked to where Eileen was sleeping "Eileen, there's nothing there."

"Rigby there was _something_ there... Rigby I'm actually scared..." Eileen hesitated to say it, but figured that it was worth a shot and decided to take the risk "Rigby... can you sleep with me?"

Rigby didn't like the idea of sleeping on the same bed with her, especially Mordecai's bed. But what if there really was something on the ceiling that threatened Eileen's life... what if she got hurt? Thoughts were on his mind when Rigby came to answer Eileen's question with not so much enthusiasm. Rigby stared at Eileenwith narrowed eyes that spoke "Seriously dude?" to Eileen.

Eileen assumed he wouldn't sleep with her and decided to give up "Nevermind Rigby, you don't need-"

Rigby sighed loudly "Ugh... Fine. I'll sleep with you... But I better have some room!" A very happy Eileen was heard by Rigby and he managed to form a little smile as he heard her giggle.

"Thanks Rigby!"

"No prob-" Rigby was cut off by Eileen's sudden hug. She pulled the smaller Racoon closer to her body, and he returned her hug, rather awkwardly, stiff arms and a stiff back was no way to be hugging a girl.

' _Dude what is this? This is an embarrassing hug!'_ Rigby's conscience embarrassed him for such a weak hug, but Rigby himself didn't care, being too caught up in the moment to care about how he was hugging Eileen.

Rigby pulled away from her hug "Heh heh, that was... Unexpected."

Eileen smiled and blushed "Should we go to sleep now?"

Rigby was once again reminded that he had agreed to sleep with Eileen on the same bed, almost forgetting about it when she hugged him a moment ago.

With a sigh, he got on the bed and groaned "Ugh... Sure."

 ** _The Night hasn't came to an end yet... Rugby and Eileen will have A LOT more in store for them on an unexpected night..._**

* * *

 **Alright ppl, that's the first, less explicit chapter, of this LONG ASS ONE-SHOT (is it even considered a One-shot? May as well call it a "Long-Shot" lolol). Second chapter will include lemon, but I NEED HELP. How do you describe a sex scene where the main characters are a Mole and a Racoon?! How do I describe their "parts" and shit? Reviews about this would be appreciated because it would probably help me in making some juicy sex scenes between this adorable couple :) (and I know it is possible, because I have read fanfics that attempted describing Rigleen sex scenes)**

 **Anyways, I'll see u ppl next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Bliss

**Sup people, (Yes I realized I spelled Rigby's name "Rugby" at the ending there, whoops -.-) Chapter 2 of this "Long-Shot" (One-shot split into two chapters for cleaner reading) is going to be a very Lemony part, I tried to describe how a Mole and a Racoon would have sex, but I'm just gon apply the human rules of sex to a Racoon and a Mole... Nothing weird, I just wanna complete this story. Lol, enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Mordecai's Room, 10:10 P.M.***

Surprisingly, Mordecai's bed had enough room for both Eileen and Rigby to sleep on together. ' _For a skinny dude, Mordecai has a huge bed, Hm, weird_.' Rigby thought while he curled himself up into a ball and wrapped himself up with his tail, feeling a pleasuring warmth come over him. Rigby has agreed to sleep with Eileen on Mordecai's bed because she has apparently saw _something_ on the ceiling that freaked her out, taking no chances of Eileen getting potentially hurt, Rigby decided to sleep with her. Rigby looked at it more as protection, than sleeping with her, as he thought about leaving Eileen alone on the bed once she fell asleep and once the atmosphere seemed safe and quiet.

But _something_ was urging Rigby to stay with Eileen and conversate with her. This _something_ started to talk to Rigby.

' _Come on Rigby what the hell are you waiting for?!_ ' It was Rigby's conscience.

' _Huh?_ '

 _'Rigby stop playing dumb with yourself and STOP BEING STUBBORN... You want **her**. You want-_ '

' _STOP TALKING!_ '

' _Even you, out of everything, manage to annoy your OWN conscience. Face it Rigby, you WANT Eileen...'_ Rigby's conscience stopped, leaving Rigby to contemplate on an action he thought would be... Weird... But _pleasuring._

Rigby wanted to kiss Eileen.

Rigby uncurled his body and stared at Eileen, who was surprised by his quick stare.

Eileen was caught staring at him, "Oh- Um- I was just gonna go to sleep, heh heh."

That dorky laugh Rigby admired from Eileen, fuelling his want to kiss her even further.

Eileen pulled up the bed sheets above her head and turned to the side, adverting her eyes away from Rigby, embarrassed that she has been caught staring at Rigby. ' _Just get some sleep Eileen, you can stare at him later.'_ Eileen smiled at this thought, faked her sleep and patiently waited for her next moment to stare at Rigby while he sleeps. Eileen was faking her sleep well until Rigby murmured her name.

"Eileen..."

Eileen's heart started to pace faster, ' _RELAX EILEEN, HE JUST SAID YOUR NAME, COOL IT!'_ She tried to calm herself down but soon felt a warm, fury paw touch her shoulder. Eileen couldn't keep up with her act and stopped faking her sleep, now sitting up staring at Rigby, waiting for him to talk. "What do you want... Rigby?" Eileen noticed somethhing about Rigby, the way he was staring at her, very... _Unusual,_ considering all of the other stares in the past which led her to believe Rigby just viewed her as a pest.

But there was something about the way Rigby was staring at Eileen, Rigby's pupils dilated and his mouth was slightly open. The Window allowed Moonlight to peer through the window upon Eileen, illuminating her facial features that Rigby found beautiful beyond any measure.

' _Look at Eileen's eyes... Look at her... She looks... Stunning.'_ Rigby's heart started to beat faster and started to talk.

"Eileen... You're... You're..." Rigby couldn't finish his sentence.

Eileen was curious on what Rigby was struggling to say, "Rigby... I don't understand what you're trying to-" She was cut off mid sentence.

Time seemed to stop as Rigby embraced Eileen's lips with his own, pulling her lips closer to his. Eileen's eyes shot wide open, her cheeks flared a bright shade of pink, her heart beat skyrocketed and her body became very stiff, frozen by Rigby's unexpected - but pleasuring kiss. Eileen accepted it however, bringing both of her hands to his cheeks and pulling him closer to her lips, wanting all of his embrace.

Rigby felt a huge weight come off of him when he kissed Eileen - All those stubborn moments when Rigby denied Eileen's love so selfishly... All the true feelings for Eileen held within himself. The kiss acting as a release for everything that made Rigby feel guilty about Eileen, adding a powerful meaning to his kiss.

' _Heh heh, IN YO FACE! I TOLD YA YOU LIKE HER! *sigh* My work here... Is done.'_ Rigby's conscience - proud of his victory, decided to stop annoying Rigby and let him handle this situation on his own, with his own true feelings now shown to Eileen.

Short lived moans and gasps for breath were exchanged between the pair as they struggled to continue their first kiss together, Rigby's hands started to explore under Eileen's pink shirt as if it had it's dirty mind if it's own, desperate for more contact. Rigby's hands admired the warmth that emanated from Eileen's body and made Eileen moan louder the more his hands explored her body. Continuous shivers were sent throughout Eileen's body as never before felt contact with Rigby was being made. Eileen, with either hand on Rigby's neck and cheek, felt like she was in a dream. She started to move one of her hands up to Rigby's spiky hair, letting her hand grip onto his hair as she pulled him even closer to her lips. A moment of pure bliss between the Racoon and the Mole, either one not wanting to stop this moment for a second, both wanted to continue the kiss forever.

Unfortunately for Rigby, being far less athletic and energetic than Eileen, pulled away from the kiss due to him running out of breath. Rigby heavily sighed, hopped off the bed and looked outside the window. Rigby leaned on the window pane for support, still trying to regain lost breath from the kiss, "Eileen... I'm so, so... Sorry." Rigby said in fragments, exhausted.

Eileen gave him a puzzled look and decided to hop off the bed herself, "Sorry for what? Rigby... What do you mean?" Eileen asked in a genuine tone, confused about what Rigby meant. She was within arms distance of Rigby.

"I forced myself on you... I... I shouldn't have done that." Rigby let out a tired sigh. "I'm such a bad frien-"

Eileen laid a hand on Rigby's forever spiky hair, "Rigby stop... Please." She said while letting her small fingers travel through Rigby's hair, feeling warmth and comfort from the spiky fur of the Racoon. "You didn't force yourself on me, I wanted this to happen all along. I wanted _you_ all along Rigby, I was hoping you'd do something like that for... A long time actually."

An awkward silence accompanied the two for a couple seconds until Rigby broke the ice.

" _Eileen_..." Rigby said, a little lust heard in his somewhat tired tone. Rigby turned his head toward Eileen, soon his whole body.

"Yes..." Eileen replied, a hint of seductivity in her time. Eileen remained still.

"Eileen... I want you. _Bad._ " Rigby's lust got the better of him. He wanted Eileen, he wanted her to be the one he would lose his virginity to. He wants to be the one who takes her virginity, and Rigby was becoming thirsty for her with every second passing.

Eileen bit her lower lip, ' _What are you waiting for Eileen? Rigby wants YOU, all these months of him ignoring you... all these months holding a hopeless crush on him and now he's in your grasps! Take him Eileen... And make sure he never forgets you.'_ Eileen's conscience stopped talking.

"Rigby..."

"Eileen..." Rigby waited for a response.

"Go..." Eileen said after some silence.

Her words fuelled his lust, Rigby was excited, proving this by action and not words. Rigby put his hands around the slightly taller Mole's waist and laid her down on the edge of the bed. Eileen's legs were dangling and Rigby stood in front of her entrance, "I didn't even get your clothes off yet." Rigby quickly lifted the pink shirt off of Eileen's chest and threw it on the ground, "Pink is totally lame by the way."

Eileen didn't seem to notice his comment as she was overflowed by pleasure as Rigby tickled her chest. If her heart beat wasn't already racing, it quickened more when she noticed Rigby's hands rubbing her cleavage. Rigby then went for Eileen's neck, kissing her's and holding her up so he could unzip Eileen's bra at the same time.

The white laced bra slipped off Eileen and her boobs were now shown to Rigby, she blushed profusely. Rigby pulled back from her neck and admired Eileen's exposed boobs. Perky, but just the right size for Rigby's hands to squeeze and rub. He rubbed his hands around her tits as he went in for another kiss, Eileen moaned loudly at Rigby's actions, enjoying every moment. Rigby then went to bite Eileen's tits while rubbing the other with his free hand. Eileen felt wetness down in her panties, she panted as Rigby kept biting her nipple.

Rigby noticed his erection throbbing when it's head touched the fabric of Eileen's sweatpants, he slightly moaned at the contact and removed himself from nibbling on Eileen's boobs, going to work on removing Eileen's pants. Rigby slowly removed Eileen's pants, sliding it off her feet and throwing it away near his trampoline. Eileen had red-trimmed panties covering her entrance, Rigby couldn't help but notice the lining of her panties were soaked. It was Rigby's first time and he had to question the wetness, he stopped for a second, "Eileen, is that pee or-"

"RIGBY! IT'S WET BECAUSE I'M _TURNED_ ON! DON'T STOP!" Eileen screamed, mad that Rigby stopped the pleasuring moment due to confusion.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I'll-"

"STOP TALKING!"

Scared that Eileen would blow another fuse, Rigby continued to pleasure Eileen and slapped her thigh with one hand and pull her into a kiss with the other. Rigby's erection was rubbing against Eileen's panties and Eileen's body shivered, moaning eagerly for Rigby's length to be inside her, she was ready for it. Eileen pulled away from the kiss and whispered to Rigby, " _Take me Rigby... I'm ready!_ "

Hearing her words, Rigby would not disappoint. He slowly took off Eileen's panties and was now more eager to put his dick inside her, " _Holy shit._ "

Eileen giggled and slowly got up, "How could I forget? I have to lubricate your dick first!"

"Lubra- what?" Rigby said, saddened a bit that Eileen got up from her sexy position he held her in.

"Lubricate... _I have to suck you off first... That's how it usually goes, so stay still for a bit._ "

Rigby wasn't going to deny her, but he wondered how Eileen knew the proper procedure, "Wait wait, how do you know about THIS-" Rigby was cut off suddenly.

Eileen's soft, fragile hands were now around Rigby's penis. " _I watched A LOT of porn_." Eileen said with a smirk, Rigby looked down and saw Eileen on both knees, ready to suck him off. Before she continued, she maintained Eye contact with Rigby's eyes as she rubbed his dick, " _So fucking hard, so big!_ " Eileen yanked Rigby's dick and hit her boobs with it, moaning as she did it, all while letting Rigby look at the eyes which he so much adored.

Rigby moaned like he has never done before, the sight of Eileen's eyes staring into his, the feeling of his length coming into contact with Eileen's tits and her fragile hands **and** the _sexy_ moaning that came out of Eileen was too much for Rigby to handle, " _FFFUUUUUUCK!_ " Rigby was in a state of bliss, eyes rolling back to his head.

 _"I didn't even put it in my mouth yet Rigby,"_ Eileen laughed seductively, " _This is going to be... fucking amazing._ " Eileen then slowly let her tongue lick the head of Rigby's penis, moaning seductively while letting her tongue explore Rigby's length further.

Rigby moaned out Eileen's name and pleaded her to go in further, " _Fuck fuck fuck, let me put it in your mouth!_ "

Eileen retracted her tongue from exploring Rigby's penis and opened her mouth wide, with her tongue sticking out like a dog. " _Do it yourself you naughty, naughty boy..._ " Her mouth remained open and her tongue ready.

Rigby inched his dick closer and closer to Eileen's open mouth until he felt the warm tongue of Eileen's on his shaft and groaned with pleasure when Eileen clamped her mouth shut on his shaft. " _Yeahhhhhhhh!_ " Something Rigby would say with his bro... But this was different.

Eileen bobbed her head up and down, forcing herself to go deeper on the man of her dreams. Eileen moaned as she bobbed up and down on Rigby's dick - pleasuring moans were received from Rigby. Eileen needed a break, she retracted her head from Rigby's penis and inhaled hard, mouth still open so Rigby would be tempted to force his dick inside once again.

"Oh my God Eileeeeeeen! Your so _fucking_ NICE!" Rigby grabbed his dick and put it in Eileen's mouth while she was taking a break from sucking. He grabbed her head from the back and forced her up and down on his dick, gagging noises and saliva came from her mouth. Rigby's breaths were ragged as he forced Eileen to keep bobbing on his penis with one hand, he did it so aggressively that Eileen's glasses were knocked off.

Eileen pushed Rigby's hand off her head, "My glasses! Tone it down a bit Rigby!" Eileen found her glasses and put it back on, she sighed, "We can transition, or I can keep sucking you off..."

Rigby was lost, both ideas sounded nice to him - Getting his dick sucked by the only chick that has ever turned him on or pounding the pussy of the chick that has turned him on! Rigby couldn't decide.

Rigby didn't speak a word, instead, he gripped Eileen's chest and easily laid her on the edge of the bed. Rigby stood vertical, rubbing his wet dick while embracing the flat nudity of Eileen, her perky tits, her flat chest, and her fresh pussy that was basically _wet_ already.

Eileen laid down on the bed, calm, staring at Rigby as he was exploring her nudity with his eyes, " _Take me already Rigby._ "

"Fuck yeah I will!" Rigby excitedly said and put Eileen's legs around his waist, his penis almost coming in contact with her vagina. Rigby used his tail to pull Eileen's laying body closer to his length and put both hands on her shoulders, face to face.

Rigby entered his dick inside Eileen's warm and tight pussy.

Rigby - The one guy that people thought would NEVER lose his virginity... He lost his virgnity... To the most beautiful girl in the world, the girl that mattered to him the most... Eileen.

Rigby's eyes closed and he moaned in utmost pleasure as his penis graced the warm, tight walls of Eileen's pussy.

Eileen was in a state of bliss as she lost her virginity to Rigby... _Her, Rigby_. She shuddered with pleasure and tensed her body as Rigby's tail instinctively pulled her closer to his dick, allowing his length to be further inside her. Eileen screamed loudly, " _FUUUUUCK!_ " As Rigby's dick travelled deeper inside her.

Rigby put his penis inside of Eileen as deep as he could, his breathing was fierce and his lust was wild. After some seconds of going down deep inside Eileen, Rigby pulled out and laid his dick down at the entrance of her pussy.

The pair shared an emotional kiss together, Rigby's tail was still wrapped around Eileen, which pulled her lips closer to Rigby's embrace and further onto his lips.

" _You're so Warm Rigby... Fuck me more._ " Eileen was horny for Rigby to keep going inside her.

" _Anything for you..._ " Rigby said while tickling her rib, which caused Eileen to laugh with a sexy tone. This urged Rigby to put it in her faster.

Rigby grabbed his dick and positioned the head at Eileen's entrance once again, and entered with aggression.

Rigby found the tempo that he was comfortable with, continuous thrusts as his hands were gripped onto the sides of Eileen's chest, skillfully stroking his dick inside and out of her as she continued to groan from pleasure and bittersweet pain.

Rigby couldn't go on for much longer - He was close to cumming. But Rigby didn't wanna pull out of Eileen either, ' _She feels so damn nice...'_ Rigby continued to thrust and added more force to his thrusts the closer he came to his climax. The bed was rocking as Rigby forcefully thrusted Eileen.

" _Ugh- fuck- Eileen, I'm about to..."_ Rigby said in between ragged breaths.

Eileen heard his words through her loud moaning and allowed Rigby to stay in. She yelled passionately, " _Cum on me Rigby! Fuck me fuck me fuck me!"_

Rigby's breaths became more savage as the bed rocked violently and Eileen's moans became louder... until he came to his climax...

Instead of intense breathing, short, loud gasps came out of Rigby's mouth.

With a roar of pleasure, _Hot, white semen erupted from Rigby's penis in short chunky loads, filling Eileen's pussy with Rigby's hot cum._

Eileen squealed with pleasure, " _Ohhhhhhh yes Rigby..."_ She felt his semen fill her pussy up and trembled with joy, trying to regain lost breath from her fuck session.

Rigby pulled his dick out of Eileen slowly, watching as his cum drizzled out of her Vagina. His erection softened and laid down on the bed, next to Eileen.

"I love you Rigby..."

"Eileen... I love you more." Rigby dozed off to sleep quickly.

Eileen laughed and kissed the sleeping Rigby.

Eileen then picked her clothes off the ground and put them on. Mordecai and Margaret wouldn't wanna see her naked with Rigby, that would be weird. She finished putting all of her clothes on, and took her position beside Rigby, who was fast asleep. She put a leg over Rigby and held onto his head as she buried her face on Rigby's warm fur. Eileen started to doze off to sleep but was awake at the contact of Rigby's tail pulling her closer towards Rigby's warm body. His tail wrapped Eileen and Rigby together, Eileen dozed off in a pool of warmth that came from Rigby's body, she sighed with pleasure before going to sleep.

Rigby and Eileen then slept together on the bed, surrounded by warm love. The Moonlight shined beautifully over the couple and left them to their sleep.

 ** _Hold up, that's Mordecai's bed..._**

 ***Downstairs, The Living Room, 1:08 A.M.***

Mordecai woke up calmly, scanning his eyes around the dark room that he was in. He felt something moving on his lap.

His heart beat quickly as he looked down on his lap, surprised as fuck.

Margaret's head across Mordecai's lap as her body rested calmly on the couch.

" _Holy shit... Dude, wait until I tell Rigby about this!_ " Mordecai looked across the living room at the couch that was smaller than the one he and Margaret were resting on. He scanned the room for his friend Rigby, but couldn't find him. "Hm, probably off with Eileen or something... WAIT." Mordecai noticed Eileen wasn't anywhere to be seen around the living room either, and neither was Rigby!

"No fucking way." As much as it pained Mordecai to remove his lap away from Margaret's head, he had to go find out if Rigby and Eileen did it. Mordecai got up and quickly grabbed a pillow for Margaret to rest her head on, Mordecai stared at Margaret's slim body, her special feathers and beautiful body, " _Sleep tight Margaret."_ Mordecai then hesitantly kissed her cheek, blushed hard and quickly ran around the house, trying to find where Rigby and Eileen would be.

While exploring the house, Mordecai assumed the worst, " _Oh no..._ " Mordecai assumed they did it in his room, more specifically... _His bed_.

" _NO NO NO!"_ Mordecai ran upstairs and dashed to the door that lead to his room, " _Please no please no please-"_ Mordecai opened the door and his beak opened wide.

Eileen and Rigby in the moonlight. Rigby's tail wrapped around Eileen as they snuggled close together. Mordecai leaned on the wall, snickered to himself and sighed, "Hm, a really cute couple." Mordecai smiled to himself and waited outside his room, trying to take in what Rigby has just did.

A Robin came upstairs as Mordecai waited outside his door.

"Mordecai!"

"Shhhh." Mordecai gestured Margaret to be quiet. " _Come here!_ "

Margaret was confused but decided to check out what Mordecai was pointing at.

" _That's just a pile of clothes on a bed, I don't see-_ " Margaret's eyes grew larger at the sight.

 _"Are you fucking serious!_ " Margaret squealed, Mordecai shushed her, but not for long.

" _Eileen and Rigby! I knew it would happen I just knew-_ "

" _Quiet!_ Let's not wake them up, come on, let's do something else until they get up."

" _Fine! But oh my god! This is amazing!_ " Margaret was still squealing at the fact that Rigby slept with Eileen... With his tail wrapped around her.

"Yeah heh heh... I know." Mordecai slowly began walking downstairs until his hand was grabbed by Margaret. His eyes widened and his white cheek feathers started to become a shade of pink. Mordecai nervously started laughing.

" _You're a really comfortable pillow you know?_ " Margaret said, freezing Mordecai in his tracks.

Mordecai's mind was in shambles, threatening to shut down on him, "I am a pillow! Thanks!" Mordecai nervously said, realizing what he just said was some weird shit, he slapped his head and groaned.

"Awww, it's okay to talk weird in front of me Mordecai, I don't mind." Margaret giggled and blushed, "I don't mind it all... I find it _cute_ when you do that."

Mordecai's heart beat was racing, and tried to think of an excuse to get away from the attention from Margaret he couldn't handle, "Uhm, I gotta go..." Mordecai thought of his bed, "I GOTTA GET SOMETHING FROM THE BED, heh heh, be right back!" Mordecai's cheek feathers were flushed in pink. He dashed to his bed and fainted at what he saw beneath.

Clear, white semen on the edge of his bed, dripping down slowly from the bedsheets onto the floor, his eyes switched immediately to Rigby's frail, little body, then back to the semen... _Rigby's Semen_.

' _They fucked on my bed and Rigby busted on...'_ Mordecai couldn't finish his sentence and fainted, hitting the ground unconscious.

A Minute later, Margaret came in his room, wondering why Mordecai was on the floor. She poured cold water onto his face and woke up from his faint.

"Gotta get out of here. NOW!" Mordecai pulled Margaret's hand towards the door and ran out of his room with her, he closed the door and dashed downstairs to the living room with Margaret, trying to recover from the sight he just witnessed in his room.

 ***Upstairs, Mordecai's Room, 1:30 A.M.***

Eileen woke up from her warm sleep and uncurled Rigby's tail off of her body. " _Who could ever resist such a warm and furry guy? No one, Eileen, no one._ " Eileen smiled, talking to herself.

"Thanks Eileen."

Eileen's eyes widened and became startled, "I thought you were still sleeping!"

"Nope." Rigby looked at the clock on the night table, "Shoot, it's 1:30... Sorry I kept you in."

"I don't mind... Besides, it was totally worth it." Eileen smiled and Rigby pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his tail around her warm body once again.

After some minutes of embrace, Rigby let go of Eileen's body and proceeded to go downstairs with her.

 ***Downstairs, Living room, 1:36 A.M.***

Rigby and Eileen went downstairs together, holding hands as they searched for Mordecai and Margaret.

"I love you Rigby. So much, you don't know how long I wanted to do that for..." Eileen said.

"I love you too Eileen, I was so stupid to not figure out that you were... Y'know, the one for me." Rigby nervously laughed, but then smiled at Eileen.

Mordecai and Margaret were not to be seen anywhere around the living room, the pair proceeded to go outside and check the car.

Rigby and Eileen both stared in surprise as Mordecai had Margaret on the wall, about to kiss.

"WOAHHHHHHHH!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai quickly jumped, scared at the sudden noise, looking around he saw Rigby and Eileen. "Dude shut up! It's late!"

"Heh heh, you and Margaret..." Rigby smirked.

"You and Eileen... Must've been comfy with her..."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Guys stop fighting, Eileen and I were supposed to leave a long time ago, come on Eileen." Margaret gestured at her to get in the car, she quickly looked back at Mordecai and whispered, _"I'll kiss you later! Not right now though!_ "

Mordecai looked back and nodded, dumbfounded and waved to Margaret as she got in her car.

Eileen looked at Rigby, "Sooo, I guess I'll see you at the coffee shop tomorrow?"

"Aw you bet!"

Eileen smiled and kissed Rigby on the cheek. She walked off the porch and got inside Margaret's car.

The girls waved goodbye to Mordecai and Rigby as they drove off back home.

After some silence, Mordecai spoke, "Dude..."

"Yeah?"

"You and Eileen? I knew it would work one day.

"Shut up!"

Mordecai snickered to himself, and wanted to tell Rigby one more thing before he went inside, "Oh and Rigby?"

"Hm. What?!"

"You better clean my bed... That's kind of nasty."

Rigby's eyes widened, and screamed.

"STOP. TALKING!"

"Whatever dude, good night."Mordecai went back inside and slept on the couch.

Rigby stayed on the porch and thought about Eileen. "All this time, just... Ignoring her and then I... Fuck her? Man, it's never a regular day." Rigby looked at the night sky.

"Unexpected night, heh heh." Rigby went inside and slept through the night.

 **An unexpected, but Happy Night for Rigby, what seemed like a normal hang out day with Eileen and Margaret turned into something, _explicit_... Rigby didn't mind it though...**

 ** _The End!_**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! To be honest, I did little editing, so please bare with me on the errors. I think I did a good job on making the sex scene between Rigby and Eileen, tried to make it erotic as best as I could. Anyways, that's all for me and I hope you enjoyed this Rigleen "One-Shot" (Longshot but whatever), I'll see you people later!**


End file.
